Will You Still Love Me?
by kaleidoscope-bubbles
Summary: After an incident during an invasion plan, Dororo is turned into a girl. In an attempt to help his friend adjust until she can turn back to normal, Keroro falls in love with her, and the two become a couple and keep it hidden. But when they make a terrible mistake, secrets are revealed, and chaos ensues. Will the two lovers survive? Or is their friendship ruined for good? KeroDoro
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, reader. I am Kaleidoscope-Bubbles, the author of the story you're about to read. While this is the first story I'm publishing on this account, I am not that new to fanfiction writing. I simply wanted to leave my horrible old stories behind me on my old account.**

**KeroDoro is my OTP, so obviously this fanfiction is going to be about Keroro and Dororo.**

_**WARNING! This fic may also contain: Sexual content (not in great detail, but mentioned) and blood/violence.**_

**If you don't like any of these things, then please hit the back button and find a story much more to your liking.~**

**Now let's begin.**

Chapter 1

It was a late fall morning, and Natsumi and Fuyuki were off at school, learning. Aki Hinata had gone off to work for the day, and the Hinata residence remained empty.

Well…not really. Unknown to almost the entire population of the world, inside of this ordinary house in Japan, a team of five alien frogs had set up their base, planning to take over the world.

And how come they haven't dominated the planet?

It's because their leader is too stupid to come up with a working plan.

Keroro was scratching his butt while reading the latest Captain Geroro manga. He yawned and flipped the page, changing his expression as he reacted to the story.

There was a knock on his room door.

"I'm busy right now. Can you come back later?" Keroro sighed.

"No."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion as the door was blown down. The leader was thrown to the back of his room and watched as Giroro walked in and held up his guns.

"When are you going to get off your lazy ass and come up with a plan to take over Pekopon already?!" The corporal yelled.

"T-Take it easy, Giroro. I-I was just brainstorming…"

"Well how about we call the others and you can brainstorm down in the planning room."

"W-Well, it's just that the next episode of the Captain Geroro anime is about to come on…" Keroro began to list off his poor excuses. "…and I haven't finished my book or had a snack or washed the dishes…or…"

Giroro was steaming and getting ready to shoot.

"I-I'll tell Tamama and Dororo to come over right away!"

* * *

Angol Mois had prepared some refreshments for all of the platoon members. Once she distributed the drinks, she stood next to where her 'uncle' sat and got ready to help him in any way she could.

Four of the platoon members, Giroro, Kururu, Tamama, and Dororo, were seated and ready for their leader to enter and tell them the latest invasion plan. All of them turned to the doorway once Keroro entered the room. The green frog took a seat up front and gestured for Mois to show the new plan up on the board.

"For today's invasion plan…" Keroro began. "We're going to change the genders of all the Pekoponians. Anyone who is a boy will become a girl and vice versa. While they're all confused about what to do with their sudden change in their bodies, we'll begin our invasion and take over during all the chaos."

Giroro crossed his arms. It was a weird plan, but it was better than nothing.

"Amazing, Sarge!" Tamama clapped. "This is one of your best plans yet!"

"Ku ku…I already have the machine built, so just tell me when we can begin." Kururu chuckled.

"Excellent. So we'll start the plan right away!" Keroro grinned.

"You could say, ready for action." Mois added.

"Not so fast…"

Everyone turned to the voice.

"…I don't agree with this plan…" Lance Corporal Dororo said.

"Oh great…" Keroro mumbled through grit teeth.

"A change this drastic would be bad for many Pekoponians. We shouldn't try to confuse them and take over like this. We should find a way to befriend them and do it peacefully…"

The ninja began to go on about protecting the planet and its inhabitants. Now they wouldn't be able to carry out their plan. But then the Sergeant got an idea.

"…Dororo, how long have you been sitting there?"

"W-What?!"

"I didn't think you'd made it on time. You're so quiet I guess I never noticed…" Keroro rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Dororo began to tear up. He got out of his chair and went to the corner of the room to cry.

"That's so mean, Keroro…" He mumbled. His trauma switch was now on.

"Well, shall we get started?" Keroro said to the others. "Alright, let's begin our plan!

They all cheered and began to walk down to Kururu's lab, leaving Dororo behind.

* * *

"So if you push this button, you can specify the target." Kururu demonstrated how to use the machine. "All you gotta do is type in their name and press this button. The machine will use electric waves to read your mind so it can figure out who has that name that you want to mess with. Then people with the same name won't be affected.

"Turn this dial and you can adjust the range of the machine so it affects everyone within a certain area. The machine is new, so I made the maximum distance about the size of a large city. But if it works correctly, then I'll modify it so that way we can get it to affect everyone on Pekopon."

"And how do we keep it from changing us?" Giroro asked.

"You can adjust the species too by using these buttons over here." Kururu gestured. "But be careful. It's included every species known in the universe, so Keronians are able to be selected too. Kukuku.

"There are a few exceptions though. People who have had sex-change operations will remain unaffected due to the machine thinking they were their original sex. Also, pregnant females of the species won't be changed either because the transition would leave them unable to have the child, which would cause death for both the baby and the mother."

"Excellent. Thank you, Kururu! Now, let's see if this thing works." Keroro went up and started to adjust the gender changing machine.

Species: Human.

Target: Any

Range: 150 miles squared

"Okay, here it goes." Keroro got ready to pull the lever and begin the plan.

"Oh no you don't!" Dororo popped in from the ceiling.

"Crap!" Keroro jumped back.

"I said I didn't agree with this plan! Why won't anyone listen to me?!" The ninja yelled.

"Look, Dororo, we already have it all set up! Can't you let us use this plan? Pretty please?!" The sergeant cried out.

"No, I won't allow you to do this to the Pekoponians."

"Well you'll have to try and stop me first!" Keroro tried to reach at the lever again, but Dororo was too swift and smacked his hand away. The green frog cried out in frustration. "Everyone, get that machine running!"

Tamama and Giroro ran toward the machine, but Dororo stopped them with a smoke bomb, obscuring everyone's vision.

"I can't see!" Tamama cried out.

"Where did everyone go?!" Giroro shouted.

"Since you guys are so persistent on activating this contraption, I'll have to destroy it." Dororo got his Katana out.

"Ah, wait…" Kururu mumbled, although he didn't really care what happened.

The ninja jumped up and hit the machine with his sword. A jolt went from the machine through the sword, and then zapped Dororo, sending the blue frog flying across the lab. Then the gender changing device exploded.

"No, our plan's been ruined!" Keroro cried out.

"It was a dumb plan anyway." Giroro crossed his arms.

"Tch, I guess I'll have to find some use for these scraps." Kururu growled and picked up the machine's remains.

"But wait, where did Dororo go?" Tamama looked around.

"You could say, missing in action…" Mois mumbled.

"Huh…I guess he vanished after he destroyed the thing. Good idea on his part, I'm so angry! He's messed everything up with his stupid 'invade with peace' mumbo jumbo again!" The sergeant growled.

Everyone except for Kururu began to leave the lab. The yellow frog grabbed a remote and pushed a button. Several mechanical arms were activated and began to clean up the mess from the explosion. Once he was gone, he still didn't notice the figure that a couple of the arms picked up.

* * *

"So once Kururu gets the machine repaired, we'll try our plan again." Keroro said. "But we won't tell…you know who…"

"Okay, Sergeant!" Tamama clapped.

"For now, meeting dismissed." The leader snapped his fingers and they all went back to their usual activities.

Keroro went to finish reading his manga book. Then he heard the mini fridge door open followed by a slight moan.

"Hmm?" He turned to get a better look. Then he went wide eyed. "Ah! ACK! INTRUDER! There's an intruder in the house!"

"W-What?! Leader, it's me-"

"GIRORO! TAMAMA! MOIS! COME BACK! INTRUDER!"

"Leader, please calm down!"

Everyone ran back into the room.

"Keroro, what's going on?!" Giroro asked.

"I-I was just minding my own business when this stranger came out of the base!" Keroro pointed.

"Look, you guys forget about me a lot, but pretending you don't recognize me is going too far!" The 'intruder' said.

"S-So we do know you, miss?" Tamama mumbled.

"Well, yes but…why did you…call me…miss?"

Keroro, Giroro, and Tamama stood dumbfounded as the stranger quieted down. They mumbled something, trying to hear the sound of their own voice. It was a female Keronian. She was a pale blue color with bright blue eyes. And she was wearing a white cap with cat-ear shapes sticking out of the top and a grey cloth tucked around the back of her head. Her symbol was a four pointed star. She had a grey mask over her mouth.

"Oh no…" She whimpered. "No…nonono…w-what's going on?"

Finally Giroro realized it. "K-Keroro…"

"What is it, Corporal?"

"That's Dororo…"

"Ah…haha…Giroro, quit pulling my leg. That can't be Dororo. Dororo's not a…"

"Ku ku…" The yellow frog came out and tugged on the girl's tail. "Yep, this is Dororo all right. When he…she destroyed the gender changing device, the electrical waves probably traveled far enough through her katana to change her from a male to a female."

"B-But I can still turn back to normal, right?!" Dororo cried out.

"Well, yes and no. I can definitely get you back to normal, but unfortunately someone decided to destroy the gender changing device…"

The blue frog gulped.

"…so of course, if you add together the time it takes to order the new parts for the machine and the time it takes for them to be sent through the mail…also putting together how long it'll take for me to build it again…I'd say you're staying like this for a month or more…"

"A month?!" Everyone else exclaimed.

"Yes. Ku ku…" Kururu chuckled. "But I'm sure you'll be fine until then."

"So now that we straightened this out, let's get back to…whatever it is you guys like to do." Keroro waved a hand.

"B-But…" Dororo mumbled, watching as everyone began to leave. She clenched her fists. "W-Why are you guys acting like this is no big deal?! I've just been changed into a girl and you treat it like nothing!"

"D-Dororo, calm down." Keroro said. "It's just a…"

"No! Shut up!" She pushed her leader back. "I'm going to be stuck like this for a month! Maybe more! There are things I have to get used to with this body! Don't say it's just something because it isn't! Why doesn't anybody care about me?! Am I nothing to you?! I got affected by one of your crazy weapons and none of you care?! Because…if t-that's the case, I'll just go!"

She teared up and ran out of the room.

"Dororo, wait!" Keroro called, but she was gone. "M-Maybe we should've been a little more concerned…"

"Yeah…" Tamama said. "But do you think Dororo will be okay?"

"I'll go talk to him later." The leader sighed.

"You mean you'll talk to HER."

"Right."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsumi was sitting on the couch, watching TV while eating chips.

"N-Natsumi…" Someone said.

She turned to the voice and looked down. Standing in front of her was…well…she looked familiar with her pale blue skin and grey mask, but…

"I-It's me, Dororo." The Keronian said sadly.

"D-Dororo?!" Natsumi nearly choked on a chip.

"Yeah…t-there was an accident with one of Kururu's machines and…now I've been turned into a girl…"

"I see…" Natsumi turned the TV off and turned to Dororo.

"The machine is broken so we have to wait for Kururu to fix it and change me back…and it's going to take a while…but everyone else…they didn't seem to…c-care…so I was wondering…could you maybe tell me anything I need to know while my body is like this?" Dororo looked up at her.

"Well…sure." Natsumi nodded.

They talked for a while and Natsumi listed everything she could think of that was different. Of course it was difficult to explain some things since they were different species. But after a while, Dororo seemed to get a better understanding.

"Now…I don't think your platoon members would do anything but…be careful around guys, okay? Sometimes they're real pigs." Natsumi narrowed her eyes.

Dororo tilted her head to the side, not quite understanding. But she remembered this advice and nodded.

"Dororo!" Keroro called as he walked in. "Oh good, you haven't left yet." He smiled.

The ninja huffed and turned away.

"D-Dororo?"

"Oh, well look who it is." Natsumi said. "Dororo told me how you and the others reacted to him…I mean her being transformed like this. I don't blame her for being mad at you."

"Ah, well…about that. I-I understand it was wrong of us to respond the way we did. But, Dororo, if you need us to help in any way at all while you're like this, we will, alright?"

"I'm going home." Dororo got up and jumped out of the house.

"D-Dororo, wait!" Keroro called. Then he sighed. "Oh well…she'll probably come back for our next meeting, right?"

"Maybe…and while you're working on helping Dororo, you should also work on not being so insensitive." Natsumi said. Then she continued to watch TV.

* * *

"Wow! So you're a girl now?!" Koyuki smiled.

"Yeah." Dororo nodded. "But only for a while…"

"You look really cute as a girl, Dororo…" The ninja said. "N-Not saying that you didn't look cute before."

"Ah…you think so?" The blue frog blushed, her tail wagging back and forth slightly. Koyuki nodded and chuckled. "That's very nice of you to say, Koyuki…although I still want to get back to normal as soon as possible…"

"Yeah, but maybe this'll be fun…who knows?" Koyuki nodded.

The two went to bed, although Dororo stayed awake for a while, wondering what turn of events this transformation would bring…

* * *

A new invasion meeting was planned the next morning. Everyone sat in their usual seats and waited for Keroro to begin.

"Alright, everyone." The leader said. "We need a new plan to invade Pekopon since the last one ended badly. If you have any ideas, please start now."

"Oh! Pick me!" Tamama raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"We lure the Pekoponians in with tasty snacks that are actually really addicting and fattening and we take over while they're all lazy blobs!" The private smiled.

"Not bad…" Keroro nodded.

"No, I don't think this is a good plan." Dororo shook her head. "We need to make peace with the Pekoponians. We shouldn't bring harm to them. And fattening them up would make them sick and unhealthy…"

"Aw, come on, Dororo. I know you want to use peace to take over and all, but…ideas like that are really hard to come by. Can't we just give this plan a try?" The sergeant asked.

"No, I'm rejecting this plan." Dororo shook her head.

"You rejecting all of our plans is one of the reasons why we're still stuck on this dumb planet." Giroro growled.

"E-Excuse me?! I don't reject EVERY plan! And this planet isn't dumb! We need to use peace so we can preserve its beauty!"

"Beauty shmeuty! What do you think HQ is going to do once we've taken over? BAM! They're going to change everything around so it's fit for our species! Let go of the stupid peace and love plans and actually do your job!"

"No! They can't do that! It's not right!"

"It's what HQ thinks is right! So all your whining isn't going to help at all! Be quiet so we can get this plan in action!"

"W-Whining…I…" Dororo's lip quivered. She tried to fight it but it was too late. She was curling up into a little ball so she could cry.

Keroro watched his friend go into the trauma switch. He narrowed his eyes slightly. Yeah, they were used to stuff like this happening before but…something was a bit different this time. Was it because she was turned into a girl? Maybe.

But either way, he promised to help while she was like this. It might be a good start.

"No…I don't think we're going with this plan…" Keroro said.

"WHAT?!" Giroro and Tamama cried out.

"You could say unexpected?!" Mois went wide eyed.

"Why not?!" The corporal hissed.

"Because…because…" Saying Dororo didn't like it would probably cause more arguments between Giroro and Dororo. "Because…after we make the snacks…what if one of us is dumb enough to eat one and get addicted to them as well? And we'd probably give them to Fuyuki and Natsumi to test them, so then they'd get rid of the food to make room for the addicting snacks. And then there'd be nothing to eat but our own invasion weapon. Yeah! That's it! The plan is off!"

"T-That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!" Giroro yelled.

"Ah, would you look at the time? It looks like Natsumi and Fuyuki will be home soon and I have to do the cooking tonight! Meeting dismissed!" Keroro clapped his hands. Mois and Kururu went back to the base while Tamama and Giroro went out of the house, the red frog grumbling as he walked to his tent. Dororo sniffled, still curled up in her seat.

"Dororo…" Keroro went over to her and shook her gently. She didn't answer. "Are you okay? I…I didn't go with the plan if it makes you feel any better…"

"Hmm?" The blue frog wiped her eyes. "Oh…um…t-that's nice…thank you…"

The green frog chuckled nervously. "Well, the meeting is over, just so you know. I'll see you later." He dashed out of the room. Then he stood outside the door and listened. He could hear the whoosh as Dororo jumped through the ceiling and left. Then he sighed with relief. What the heck did he just do? He called off the meeting just because her trauma switch activated? But he never did that before. That was strange.

* * *

Dororo shuffled through the crowd on Alien Street. There was a big sale going on at one of the stores and this was the only walkway to get to her favorite shop.

"Excuse me." She said and continued to maneuver through the taller aliens' feet.

On her way out of the crowd she felt somebody tug really hard on her tail. Her face turned slightly red as she stumbled away from the large group. She could hear a couple guys chuckle from behind her. Dororo huffed and walked away quickly.

She got into the store and grabbed a beautiful space plant and a bottle of soda from Keron. While she paid the cashier, the guy waiting in line behind her flicked at the two points on her hat. The teenage alien cashier paid no attention to it.

When Dororo began to head back, the crowd outside of the store with the sale was even bigger. She didn't want to risk getting stepped on or getting her tail pulled again, so she looked around for another way back home. She spotted a nearby alley and decided to check for a short cut. Unfortunately, at the end of the dark narrow path was a dead end. She sighed and turned to go through the crowd again but was faced with three tall aliens. They didn't look very friendly.

"Hello there, little lady." The one in the middle said. "What's wrong? Did you get lost?"

"No, I just need to turn back so I can get home." Dororo shook her head. "Now if you'll excuse me…" She tried to move between them but they blocked her path.

"Hold on, you can't just leave. We haven't gotten a chance to get to know you better." He grinned and tried to pull down her mask. "Now show us the pretty lips underneath this…"

She pushed his hand away and narrowed her eyes. "Leave me alone. I'm going back home."

"You're not going anywhere, miss." One of the other aliens pulled out a knife. "Now you best cooperate or else you'll be getting a piece of this…"

He was cut off when the knife was hit out of his hand. Dororo had pulled out her katana.

"You best cooperate with ME. Or else I'll give you a piece of this!"

The aliens backed away a bit.

"N-Now let's not be hasty! We were just…"

Dororo looked and saw a dumpster nearby.

"Assassin magic! Eyes of truth!" She checked the contents of the garbage bags. When she found there was a net and some sticky alien goo inside she flipped it on top of the three thugs without hesitation. They screamed as they tried to escape the smelly trap. Dororo calmly walked out of the alley as her attackers cried out for help. Poyon would find the three later and identify them as wanted criminals.

* * *

Everyone was invited back to the base. Keroro managed to win some coupons online so they were going out to dinner. The platoon and Mois met up in Keroro's room. Dororo didn't look very happy.

"Are you alright?" Giroro asked her.

"I've had a very…interesting day…" She mumbled.

"Now that everyone's here we can head on out to the restaurant!" Keroro cheered. "Okay everyone, let's go!"

After about 2 hours of waiting for a table (because Keroro didn't make reservations) the 6 had finally sat down and gotten their food. Dororo tapped her chopsticks on her napkin and sighed, still thinking of what happened earlier in the day.

"Dororo, you okay? You've hardly eaten anything." Keroro said with his mouth full of food.

"I'm not really hungry…" She mumbled and took a sip of her drink.

"I don't see why we're wasting our time and money here. We should be working on the invasion." Giroro crossed his arms.

"Aw come on, Giroro. Lighten up. We're at this nice restaurant. The food is delicious, the atmosphere is nice, and we get 50 percent off a purchase over 3000 yen! Just relax!" Keroro grinned.

"Yeah, and have you tried the dessert?!" Tamama, who had been eating nothing but desserts off the menu since they ordered, shoved a piece of chocolate cake under the corporal's nose. "It's really GOOD!"

"You could say, a nice evening." Mois smiled as she popped a fry into her mouth.

"Tch…it's not THAT great…" Kururu picked his nose.

"You have to be having a LITTLE fun!" The sergeant gave Dororo a smile. She looked up at him, not changing her mood in the slightest. "Hmm…ah, Dororo, would you like to try some of my space nachos? They're kind of spicy, but that doesn't take away from the flavor!" He tried to hand her a chip.

"I need to use the bathroom." The girl mumbled as she slid out of the booth.

"Ah…" Keroro frowned and watched his friend walk over to where the restrooms were. On her way there, some drunk alien sitting at the bar reached over and yanked on her tail really hard.

"OUCH!" Her face turned bright red as she shot an angry look at the drunkard, who laughed.

"I'm just letting you know you have a nice ass…" He slurred.

"HEY!" Keroro yelled.

"What happened?!" Giroro, who was sitting next to Dororo, didn't see what took place. The two left the table and went over to where Dororo was.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Keroro growled and stood between the drunk guy and Dororo.

"Who the hell are you? HIC! Her boyfriend?" The alcoholic chuckled.

"No, I'm just a friend. B-But that doesn't mean you can just yank on hi-her tail like that!" Keroro bit his lip, glad he corrected himself right away.

"He did what?" Giroro narrowed his eyes.

"Sheesh, learn how to take a-HIC…compliment, would ya?"

They watched the intoxicated extraterrestrial wobble out of the restaurant.

"Dororo, are you okay?" Keroro turned to his friend.

"Natsumi was right…" Dororo mumbled.

"Huh? Right about what?" Giroro asked.

"Men are pigs." She quickly turned away and went out of the restaurant.

"Hey! Wait!" Keroro cried out. He felt really bad. Natsumi said men are pigs? Well…she probably wasn't referring to them. But that drunkard on the other hand wasn't a very nice guy.

The two tried to go after her but she was gone, probably headed home to Koyuki's house.

"Sarge, you can't just leave the restaurant! We need to pay the tab!" Tamama called from inside. "And we got some to go boxes for you guys!"

"I hope he's okay…" Keroro mumbled.

"You mean SHE…" Giroro turned to his leader.

"Y-Yeah…I'll check on her later…"

* * *

Kururu typed away at his computer when he heard quiet footsteps behind him.

"Kururu?"

He turned around, finding himself face to face with Dororo.

"When do you think you'll have the machine fixed again?" She asked, looking gloomy.

"Tch, how many times have you asked me this? Well I mentioned before that with it being nearly destroyed, it's going to take a while for all the parts I need to get in. You're stuck like that for a month or two…maybe even longer…if only somebody didn't break it…Kukuku…" The yellow frog snickered. "My answer's not going to change if you ask me more often."

"Fine. Thanks." She turned around and sighed.

Kururu continued to chuckle as he turned back to his monitors.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dororo decided that until Kururu fixed the machine and turned her back into a guy she would avoid going out to Alien Street. Her tail was still sore from being tugged on quite a few times. She felt so embarrassed. How could other aliens be so cruel?

The harassment made her pretty gloomy, and the trauma switch wasn't helping out at all. Whenever Keroro (or anybody else) activated it she would leave the room so she could be alone to cry, instead of just going to the corner. Not letting anyone talk to her just made it worse for herself. Her friends didn't really notice of first, but then Koyuki, Giroro, and Keroro started to get a bit worried.

"Keroro, we have to do something." Giroro said.

"A-About what?" The sergeant tilted his head to the side.

"About Dororo of course! Ever since this whole incident with her becoming a girl she's started to become…kind of upset. On Alien Street she's been harassed; you saw what happened at the restaurant that one time. Now we rarely see her and when we do, she's not happy."

"You're absolutely right…but…what can we do to cheer her up?"

"I'm not sure…just…anything that could make her feel better. If you have any ideas, then we need to give them a try right away."

"Hmm…"

* * *

"We're here!" Keroro grinned from ear to ear.

"…" Dororo just stood quietly and stared at her feet.

"Come on, Dororo, you gotta be a little excited! We're here at one of the nicest hot springs in space!"

"Well…it is nice…but…why is it just the two of us?"

"Because it turns out the coupons I won for that restaurant aren't usable until next month and we ended up spending more than planned, so we only had enough for the two of us. You're the one the trip is for and I'm the leader." Keroro nodded. Actually he just used that as an excuse so he could get to soak in the springs. He didn't really need to go. "But since we're at the springs it's split into a section for boys and girls, so nobody can bother you while you relax."

"Oh, well that's…W-WAIT A SECOND! WHAT?!"

"Come on, let's go!" Keroro grabbed her by the hand and dragged her into the building up front, despite her protests. The lady up front gave both of them a room key for them to stay overnight. Then they were given special robes and towels to wear.

"K-Keroro, I know you have good intentions but I really don't think…"

"We're in room 38. Come on, we gotta drop off our stuff!"

"Enjoy your stay!" The lady at the counter smiled as the two went down the hallway. "What a cute couple…"

* * *

Dororo's face was so red you could almost confuse her for a female Giroro instead. She looked around nervously. Other girls were soaking in the springs, happy to forget all their troubles for a while as they sat in the hot water. But…Dororo was a guy…or, she used to be. It felt…WRONG for her to be here. It felt perverted, like she was spying on them. She wanted things to be back to normal again so she could be a boy and go to the boy's section.

But in her current state, she was supposed to sit in the girl's spring. So she found a spot in the back, far away from most of the other aliens, and sunk down into the nice hot water. Suddenly she wasn't as nervous. Nobody knew that she was a guy before. And she wasn't going to bother them and hopefully they wouldn't bother her.

Dororo closed her eyes and sighed. Keroro was being…pretty nice to her. He stood up for her when that drunk bothered her at the restaurant and now he was taking her on this trip. Usually he was just a big jerk. Why the sudden change in attitude?

"Excuse me, miss?"

Dororo turned to see another one of the girls attending the hot spring.

"May I please borrow a towel?" The other alien asked.

"Ah…" Dororo bit the inside of her cheek. Just stay calm. "Of course you may…" She handed an extra towel over and sighed. The alien thanked her and walked away, back to where more of the spa attendees were. The ninja sighed with relief and sank down into the hot water.

* * *

Keroro grabbed a sandwich from the food area and brought it to the room where they would stay at the inn.

"This place is really nice." He smiled and began to eat half the sandwich. When he walked into the room, he almost didn't recognize the blue female Keronian sitting on the bed. He skin was glowing, probably from soaking in the hot springs, and she seemed to be feeling a lot better. Keroro did his best not to choke on the sandwich, and then he realized he forgot to get Dororo lunch. Luckily the sandwich was cut into halves. So he pulled the remains of the food out and offered it to his friend.

"Hey, you hungry?"

"Hmm?" Dororo turned to him and smiled. "Oh, sure, thank you." She nodded and took the sandwich.

The green frog sighed with relief. That was pretty close.

"So are you having a good time?" Keroro sat next to her.

"Yes, this is a really nice place." Dororo said. "I feel…really good…"

"Awesome." The sergeant smiled. Mission accomplished. "Well, we're staying overnight. So if there's anything else you want to do then let me know."

"Well…what else is there to do?"

"I don't know. We'd have to go explore this place to find out."

"Okay, then let's get going." Dororo smiled and nodded.

* * *

The two frogs wandered through the inn. They passed by the bath area and went to check out the other rooms. There was a game room, a small café, and there was a souvenir shop. Keroro and Dororo decided to check the shop out first. Inside there were several shelves stocked with knick knacks and shirts that had the Spring Logos on it.

"These are nice." Keroro held up a coffee mug. "What do you think?"

"Hmm…ninjas like me usually try not to be too attached to material objects." Dororo said. "But I suppose it's good since it's something you can use."

"Hmm…" The sergeant continued to browse the store.

"Maybe we should buy a treat for the platoon members back home as a souvenir?"

"Ah, that sounds great!"

They looked around to find some gifts for their friends. They grabbed a box of space candy for Tamama, an alien hula dancer figurine for Kururu, a cd for Natsumi, a postcard with aliens on it for Fuyuki, a bracelet for Koyuki, a hair pin for Mois…

"What should we get for Giroro?" Dororo asked.

"Hmm…let's just get him a shirt." Keroro grabbed a random tee shirt off of the clothing rack and they brought everything up to the counter.

"Will that be all?" The cashier asked.

"Yes." Keroro nodded and paid for the stuff.

"Thank you, and here." She grabbed something from under the counter and handed it to Dororo. It was a necklace with a space flower charm on it. "We're giving these out for free to thank our customers."

"Thanks." Dororo put it on and smiled.

They thanked the cashier and left.

"That necklace…looks pretty good on you." Keroro grinned.

"Thanks." The ninja smiled. "I probably won't wear it once I turn back to normal…but...I do think it's nice."

"Yeah! Now where should we go next?"

"Hmm…how about the game room?"

"Awesome!"

* * *

The game room was pretty big. There was an area in the back where people could play space poker. There were some arcade video games, a holographic space battle board (which was out of order), and a ping pong table.

"Aw man, I've never played holographic space battle and now it's closed." Keroro whined.

"Come on, Keroro, there's plenty for us to do here besides that. Just as long as it isn't gambling, I'm up for it." Dororo said.

"Yeah, the last thing I want to do is spend more cash…so basically that leaves us with table tennis."

"Then let's play!"

Dororo adjusted the table so it was at a good height for Keronians. Then she grabbed a blue paddle and a virtual ball (so players wouldn't have to run all over the place to catch it).

Keroro grabbed a red paddle and stood on the opposite side of the table.

"Ready?"

"Yep! But I gotta warn you, Dororo. I'm an expert when it comes to ping pong."

Dororo served the ball quickly and it whizzed right past Keroro's head.

"H-HOLD ON!"

"What?" Dororo asked. "You said you were ready."

"I-I didn't think you were going to serve like that!"

"But you said you were an expert at…"

"I-I know what I said! My skills are just a little rusty!"

"…okay. Well, it's my turn to serve again." The ninja served another ball and Keroro missed again.

"I WASN'T READY!"

After a while, they were finally done. Dororo beat Keroro 5 games in a row. During the last round, Keroro managed to score a point because the ninja sneezed.

"G-Good game…" The sergeant mumbled. He gave Dororo a handshake. "Well…since you won, I guess you deserve a prize. Um…do you want ice cream?"

"Sure, that's nice of you…"

"Alright…ice cream sounds good, I think I'll get one for myself."

"Hey! You can't have any! You lost!" The ninja joked. They both chuckled as they went to the café.

* * *

Keroro yawned and turned on the TV in their Inn room. "I'm bushed. That was a lot of fun. It's a shame we have to head back tomorrow."

"Yeah, but at least we got a chance to enjoy ourselves for a bit." Dororo hopped onto one of the two beds. She snuggled under the blanket, lying down on her back. "Anyway, it's pretty late. Let's both end this day with a good night's sleep."

"Alrighty." Keroro leaned back against his pillow. "Good night, Dororo."

"Good night, Captain." The ninja closed her eyes and smiled.

The leader stayed up for a while and watched TV until he was too tired to pay attention to whatever show was on. He turned it off and curled up under the covers.

After sleeping for a while, he woke up when he heard a whimpering noise. Keroro sat up in his bed and turned on the lamp sitting on the nightstand. He turned to where the sound came from.

Dororo was stirring slightly in her sleep. She seemed to be having a bit of a nightmare, her eyes shut tightly and her lip quivering under her mask.

"D-Dororo?" Keroro got up out of bed and shook her gently. "H-Hey, are you alright?"

"Ah!" Her eyes snapped open and she turned to Keroro. "C-Captain?"

"Dororo, are you okay? You looked like you were having a bad dream…"

"Y-Yes, I'll be fine. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Oh no, it's alright. I'm just checking up on you. Well, see ya in the morning!" Keroro smiled and hopped back in bed, not giving it a second thought. Then he turned the light back off so they could go back to sleeping.

* * *

Keroro and Dororo got off the space train that arrived on Earth.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." The green frog smiled as they went to Koyuki's house.

"Thank you very much, Captain, for taking me on that trip." Dororo said. "I feel a lot better than I did before."

"Anything to help you get through this." Keroro smiled.

The two walked quietly, listening to the birds chirp as they flew over their heads.

"You know…that was a lot of fun, just the two of us going to the springs like that."

"Yeah, it was really enjoyable…"

"…Dororo…do you um…do you think maybe you'd like to hang out with me again sometime? Just the two of us…as friends?"

The ninja looked at her leader for a moment and blinked. Then she smiled underneath her mask. "Sure. I'd like that."

"Cool! Maybe we can go to the park tomorrow."

"Sounds great." Then they looked up to see they were at Koyuki's house. "Oh, we're here. I guess I better go then. Thank you again, captain! See you tomorrow!" Dororo turned and left.

"O-Okay, bye!" Keroro waved. His smile fell slightly. He actually found himself…a little SAD that Dororo had gone home already. But he was kind of excited that they were going to be at the park tomorrow afternoon. The green frog skipped back home, making sure he'd get all his chores done so nothing would get in the way of his plans.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What…" Giroro held up what was in the bag. Keroro and Dororo gave him a souvenir from their trip. It was a hot pink shirt with an extremely busty alien lady in a hula skirt on it. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

* * *

Dororo sat patiently on the park bench, waiting for Keroro to arrive. It was early in the afternoon and the sky was a bit cloudy. She smiled and hummed as she kicked her legs back and forth. Yes, it was a while since she finally arrived but Keroro suggested they hang out today so he HAD to be coming…

…right?

She sat…and sat…and sat…but there was no sign of Keroro. She looked around nervously, hoping he didn't forget. But what if he did? What if she sat there this whole time for nothing because he forgot? It shouldn't surprise her, but she couldn't help tearing up slightly at the thought.

Suddenly she heard a voice.

"HEY!"

Dororo turned to see where it came from. Keroro was running over to her, waving and smiling nervously. Quickly, she wiped her eyes so he wouldn't see she almost got upset.

"Oh good, you're still here! I tried to leave but Natsumi got mad at me for some stupid reason and I ended up being late. I-I'm really sorry!" The sergeant sighed.

"It's okay. I'm glad you made it." Dororo smiled. "Better late than never."

"Yeah. So…how about we walk on the nature trail?"

"Alright."

As the two walked down the dirt pathway into the trees, it began to rain. Keroro grabbed a large leaf and held it up so it hung over them like an umbrella, keeping them mostly dry.

"You don't mind it being a bit wet, do you?" He asked.

"No, I think the rain makes the forest even more beautiful. Let's go." Dororo began to lead the way.

* * *

As they walked on the nature trail, Dororo told Keroro about all the different plants that they passed by. The green frog zoned out once in a while, but every time he snapped back and paid attention, he noticed that the lance corporal looked very happy. Once they got to the end of the trail, Keroro walked Dororo back to Koyuki's house like last time. Then they agreed to meet up again the next day. The cycle continued like this, for the rest of the week. Keroro was having a lot of fun. He really liked hanging out with Dororo. They went to the amusement park, the lake, the movie theater, the café, and wherever else they felt like going. Dororo noticed that when Keroro went to Alien Street with her, the rude guys left her alone, which made it a lot more fun to go there.

Whenever Dororo returned home, she would tell Koyuki all about what she did with Keroro earlier in the day. Koyuki smiled as she listened to her friend. She sounded so happy, and this sudden change of heart in her leader seemed to be the reason why. Their friendship was getting even stronger than ever.

Natsumi noticed something going on with Keroro too. The green frog would always get his chores out of the way immediately so he could go out right away for some reason. He was always smiling and humming to himself while he cleaned.

They both really enjoyed each other's company. Keroro always looked forward to hanging out with Dororo, and after a couple weeks they did this nearly every day. And as time went by, Keroro began to feel more and more disappointed when it was time for them to go home. He didn't want to stop having fun with Dororo. He never felt this way before…it felt unusual and unfamiliar…but good. It was like something warm bubbled up inside of him whenever they got together. But why? Why did he feel like this? Why with Dororo? He's had fun with a lot of other friends…but it was different this time. It was different when he was with her.

Something strange was going on.

Something very strange…

* * *

"Alright, everyone, we haven't decided a new invasion plan for today's meeting, so everyone brainstorm! I don't care what you think of, just give us ideas and we can build on it from there!" Keroro said as he wrote on the white board in the room.

"We turn all of the important buildings into cake!" Tamama waved his hands in the air.

"…and how will that work?"

"I don't know. I just like cake."

"Well…" Dororo raised her hand. "Maybe we can make enough cake to give to everyone on Pekopon. It would give food to people who are hungry and it would build peace between us."

"I like the idea…" Keroro smiled.

Wait a second. Giroro looked at Keroro and frowned. That wouldn't do much for the invasion. It was a terrible idea.

"…but making enough cake for everyone would be a bit expensive. We're on a tight budget." Keroro said.

"Ku ku…we should also remember that there are Pekoponians who are allergic to some ingredients such as milk and gluten. And diabetics won't be able to eat the sugar." Kururu added.

"Ah, that's very true."

"This is just a waste of time." Giroro growled. "We need to invade Pekopon and we need to do it fast. Let's just cut all this useless crap, grab some weapons, and blow up this dumb rock! How long have we been at this? For years? Come on, I'm tired of this! We do the same thing every single time! We make a stupid useless plan and it fails! I'm sick of it! And I'm pretty sure you guys are sick of it too! So we need to take these stupid Pekoponians down!"

"No!" Dororo turned to the corporal. "I won't let you! We shouldn't hurt this planet or its inhabitants! We should work together and make peace with them. If we did that, it would keep this planet's environment well preserved. And we would be able to negotiate with them instead of fight. When we just use violence, everything turns out badly!"

"Here we go again with this 'protect the planet' crap! Is that all you ever think about?"

"Is using violence all you ever think about?!"

"Oh boy…" Tamama leaned back and sighed, digging into a bag of chips.

"Kukuku…" Kururu began to pick his nose, waiting for the argument to die out.

"You need to stop rejecting every plan we come up with just because you think it's wrong! You're holding this whole team back and…and…"

"And?"

"It's _selfish!_"

"S-SELFISH?! I'm selfish for wanting to protect billions of people who could get hurt?!"

"Oh come on, we're not here to help these Pekoponians! We're here to do our jobs! And we've been doing this for years! We've made no progress whatsoever! And if you would quit with this 'no violence' bull crap, we'd have probably taken over by now! You're the only one who wants to protect those stupid people! Believe me, if we went with a plan you didn't agree with, nobody else would object!"

"B-But…t-that's not…"

"Save your breath. It's simple. You've selfishly stopped us from doing our jobs just to save this worthless planet…"

Dororo stared back at him and bit her lip. Slowly she began to sink down in her seat, ready to curl up and cry. "W-Why…t-that's not fair…" The trauma switch flipped on as she buried her face in her arms.

"Hey!" Keroro looked at Dororo and then at Giroro. He felt angry. He didn't like what was going on. He didn't want Dororo to get upset. Any other day he would have brushed it off but for now Giroro was hurting Dororo and Keroro wanted it to stop. He narrowed his eyes and got up.

"Hmph. Maybe now we can actually- AUGH!" The corporal screamed as his chair fell over. When he looked up to see why, Keroro stood there with his foot out. He kicked over the red frog's seat.

"Shut up, Corporal! Be respectful to your other platoon members!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone looked at Keroro.

"You heard me. I'm not tolerating that kind of behavior in my platoon. Dororo has her beliefs and you have yours. We need to get along and cooperate if we want to take over this planet, and I won't allow you to cause trouble."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Our platoon is like a machine. It doesn't work without all its parts, so quit pushing Dororo away from us! This meeting is over!" The green frog went over to Dororo and shook her gently. They mumbled something to each other and then walked out, neither of them looking back.

"W-What…what just happened?" Giroro asked.

"Did sarge…stick up for Dororo?" Tamama was wide eyed.

"You could say really unusual!" Mois whimpered.

"Kukuku…this is really interesting…" Kururu smirked. "I'd like to take a good look into this."

* * *

"…thank you…" Dororo mumbled.

"Hmm? OH! Um…no problem, really!" Keroro replied as they walked down the street.

"…do you think it's selfish of me? I mean…I do reject a lot of plans…and you've probably worked very hard thinking of a lot of them…"

The majority of Keroro's plans were thought up at the last second but he decided not to bring that up. "No, I don't think it's selfish of you. You're doing what you think is right, and that's what counts. Giroro's just being a jerk. He really needs to tone down a bit and stop beating us up."

"Yeah…" Dororo smiled a bit under her mask.

"Anything I can do to cheer you up? Ice cream? A trip to the flower shop?"

"No…" She shook her head. "I think I'll be fine."

"Alright. Well, since we're free for the rest of the day, is there anything you want to do later?"

"…the skies should be pretty clear tonight. Maybe we can look at the stars."

"That sounds fun! Where should we go then?"

"…it probably sounds weird, but I like to sit on the Hinata's roof when I stargaze."

"…that is a bit strange. But it'll work." Keroro grinned. "Let's do it! Maybe if we meet early enough, we can watch the sunset!"

"Sure! That would be awesome!" Dororo smiled and nodded.

"Alright! I'll see you later then!" Keroro turned to go back to the Hinata's. He had to make sure everything was ready.

Dororo waved as he left and began to head back home.

* * *

"What are you doing? We just ate dinner, stupid frog!" Natsumi put her hands on her hips. Keroro was making a couple sandwiches and wrapping them up.

"Mind your own business!" The sergeant tucked the food in a bag along with a couple drinks. Then he went to dash off but the girl grabbed him by the top of his head.

"Oh no you don't! It's my business since you're using OUR bread and OUR meat and OUR condiments!"

"Alright already! I'm going to hang out with a friend and I didn't want them to be hungry! Can I go now?!"

"Fine! Just don't cause any trouble." Natsumi let him go and he ran away.

"Geez, she acts like it's wrong to make a sandwich nowadays. Hmph." Keroro looked outside at the sky, which was beginning to turn orange. "Uh oh! It's time!"

Keroro dashed up the stairs and went to the closest window he could find. He opened it and went outside, climbing up to the roof.

"M-Maybe I should grab a ladder next time…" He grit his teeth together as he tried to pull himself up, but a blue arm grabbed onto his wrist and helped him. Dororo stood there and smiled at him from under her mask.

"H-Hey!" The green frog chuckled. There was that warm bubbly feeling again…

"Hey…"

"Thanks for the help…I brought some sandwiches to eat while we watch." Keroro held up his bag.

"Great! I just ate dinner though…"

"Me too…well, we can snack on them later tonight when we get hungry again."

"Sounds good."

The two of them sat down on the edge of the roof. Nobody passing by could spot them with their antibarrier on. They gazed out at the sunset, which colored the sky a beautiful deep orange and red. Very high up in the sky, they could see some slight purple showing. It was still too bright to see the stars.

Miss Furbottom, Giroro's cat companion, jumped up onto the roof and walked up next to Dororo. The kitty was quite surprised to see Keroro was joining them tonight, but she didn't mind. Instead she purred and nuzzled his arm. The two frogs pet her as they made small talk, passing time while they waited for the stars to show up.

"…so then he told me 'that's alright, on planet Gari we don't make it the right way either!'"

The two of them laughed at Keroro's joke. Dororo was still in a fit of giggles as Keroro sighed and looked at her. Then he frowned slightly.

"Is…is something wrong?" Dororo asked.

"No…I was just wondering…"

"…wondering?"

"Yeah…I was trying to think of what you look like…without your mask…"

"Without my mask…" Dororo tugged at it slightly with the mention. "Didn't I show you, Giroro, and Tamama that one time?"

"W-Well yes! But…" Keroro went wide eyed. Oh no, she'd be really mad if she found out they didn't get a good look. "Um…I was wondering how different it would look now that you were turned into a…um…a girl."

"Oh…well…if that's all, I guess I could show you again." She mumbled as she untied her mask. Keroro made sure his eyes were wide open so he wouldn't miss. Once she pulled off the fabric he stared at her mouth.

Across her lips was a very faint scar. You wouldn't notice unless you looked closely or if someone pointed it out.

He examined her whole face. Even with the scar she looked very pretty. No…she looked beautiful. Her bright blue eyes shimmered in the lighting and without that large gray cloth covering up her face, she wasn't hiding anything. No, she wasn't unnoticeable anymore. She was radiant and amazing.

"Wow…" Keroro smiled a bit. "But…where did you get that scar?"

"I…I don't like to talk about it…"

"Oh, I understand." Keroro nodded; a bit sad she covered up her face again. He assumed it was probably from when she was an assassin back on Keron.

Miss Furbottom yawned and began to walk away. Without her nearby, Keroro took the opportunity to inch closer to Dororo. They looked out at the sky. The sun was nearly gone and stars were faintly seen up above them.

Keroro felt something on his hand. He glanced down and held in a gasp. Dororo's hand was nearly on top of his. The warm bubbly feeling began to get hotter and was boiling up even faster. His face blushed slightly as he kept trying to think of why he felt so strange. Was he sick? No…he felt really good. He couldn't be sick…

Something popped into his mind. A silly crazy idea popped into his mind. No, it was ridiculous. It was impossible. He and Dororo were just friends and that's it. They were friends since they were tadpoles. They didn't need to take it any further.

But the more he thought about it…

…the more he wanted to.

Finally the sky began to grow dark and the moon shone brightly in the sun's place. A light refreshing breeze flew swiftly through the air as crickets began to chirp, singing to each other.

"Dororo…" Keroro mumbled.

"Hmm?" She turned to him and tilted her head to the side.

"I…I'm probably going to sound really stupid…but then again, when do I not sound stupid? A-Anyway…there's something on my mind that…that I think I should tell you."

"What is it, captain?"

"Y-You don't have to call me 'captain'." Keroro stared at the ground and gulped. He kept his hands between his knees to try and stop them from shaking. "Dororo…we've been spending a lot of time together…e-ever since I took you on that spa trip to cheer you up. We meet each other after I do my chores and you do your training…and we've done it nearly every day. I-I got to learn more about you than ever before and…I've found it a lot of fun…"

He looked at Dororo. Her blue eyes were sparkling in the bright moonlight and looked so pretty. His face was beginning to turn red.

"D-Dororo…ever since we started…hanging out so much…I've had this strange feeling…I-I don't know how to say it but…but…"

"But what?" Her eyes grew wide as he tried to form the words.

"I…I…I think I really_ really_ like you!"

Keroro screwed his eyes shut and whimpered, ready for her to burst into laughter or get angry or just reject him.

But instead she picked up his hands and smiled.

He opened his eyes and found her face to face with him.

"…I feel the same way…"

"Y-You what?"

"It does seem a little silly…since we're platoon mates and we've been friends since we were kids…but…I think I love you too…"

Love…that sounded like a much better way to put it.

"D-Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do. I'm always forgotten or left out of things but…but now you've suddenly started taking time just to spend with me. Someone caring about me this much…it…it really makes me happy!"

Keroro smiled and Dororo smiled back. They leaned closer and closer to each other until their faces were less than an inch away from each other.

"S-So…i-if we both really like-LOVE…each other…" Keroro tried to think before he said anything but he was so excited the words just kept spilling out. "D-Does that mean we can be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I guess so."

"Yes! Oh, b-but we have to keep this a secret from the others! Being in the same platoon and in a relationship…"

"It's dangerous, yes. But as long as we're careful, they won't find out."

Dororo leaned in even closer, her light blue eyes growing even wider. Keroro lifted up a hand so he could gently remove her mask. Then, with her mouth no longer covered up by the thin gray cloth, he leaned in until they touched lips. Neither of them tried to move away or hesitate, but instead they found each other's hands and held on tightly to one another until they had to take a breath.

They both smiled and leaned against each other. Keroro draped his arm around Dororo's shoulders and sighed happily. Everything felt so perfect. The moon was full and bright, shining on the two new lovers. When a shooting star flew across the sky, the looked at one another and smiled, getting ready to make a wish.

And they both wished that this wonderful feeling would last forever.

* * *

**Whoops! Almost forgot to update in a while. Sorry about that everyone. Here's an extra long chapter (I hope I'm not rushing into things too much).**

**And thank you to those of you who reviewed! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Please, if you can, leave some more so I can tell whether the story is still good or not.~**


End file.
